One Shot Collection
by windspear5
Summary: Just a simple collection of short stories that could one day become part of a full fledged project.


One Shot: Darius vs The Embodiment

* * *

Standing in an alleyway a man approximately in his twenties he awaits expectantly Darius. His blue eyed gaze is cold yet none-hostile indicating his indifference towards the world in front of him.

"Why hello there young man" he greets.

Darius pauses to see if the man who was formally dressed had any threatening postures, and if he did how to flee if the need arose.

"Now Darius if you tense up like that how will I introduce myself" he inquired.

The mysterious individual reaches into his pocket and pulls out his deck, and grins in a confident manner.

"You see I've been waiting for you to complete your deck, to see if you have the same potential as I did" he explains.

"Who are you" Darius demanded.

"Me? I am the embodiment of your future" he answers. "But for all intents and purposes I suppose you shall call me: Simon."

"Simon is your name, and you claim to be the 'embodiment' of my future" Darius cautiously asked.

"Now you're getting the idea" Simon confirmed. With a snap of his fingers the alleyway had all of a sudden became a black void with nothing to be seen other than the person in front of the other.

"Now onto business" he places his deck on a glowing rectangular object indicating his readiness to fight. "Oh you won't be able to leave unless you fight me Darius".

Now full of a fear and uncertainty, Darius pulls out his deck and places it in front of him as the same rectangular appears upon his placement of his deck. Suddenly the black void surrounding the two had all of a sudden transformed into a valley with mountains far into the horizon.

"And now we fight" Simon announced.

"Arise Vanguard, and fight"! Both men shout in unison.

"Spark Kid Dragoon"

"Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon"

With the introduction of their starting units Darius gazes in awe as he realizes that it's a card he's never seen before. It had some striking familiarity yet alien presence to them. He was looking at was a card that was not destined to exist but here it was before him. "What is that card"? He asks.

"Oh this? It's proof I am in fact who I say I am" Simon answers cryptically. "In actuality this is my _very_ first time using this particular unit".

"Enough of the chatter" Simon pleaded. "I have a tradition of granting my opponents the first turn upon challenging him, and so with that proceed".

With a near ideal hand, Darius swiftly accepts Simon's offer and takes the first turn of the game. "Draw!" he announced. "Divine entity please hear my prayer and grant me power ride, my strength my avatar: Djinn of the Lightning Spark"! A man bearing blue skin appears in front of Darius his attire consisting of puffy leg-wear and a purple turban.

"Now I use Red Kid Dragoon's skill" he continued "I call him as a Rear Guard behind Lightning Spark and end my turn". Suddenly the boy mounted on the small dragon had appeared behind the blue-skinned man.

"Aww I remember when I first played this game, I looked to Spark as representation of the strength and courage lacking in my heart". Simon explain. "I was so afraid, so apprehensive, so isolated and then I met Robert and Samantha the two people that changed my life".

Feeling confused towards the stranger's words Darius found it odd he spoke of two friends sharing the same names as his own friends, perhaps it was a coincidence? "I end my turn" Darius announced.

"Ok time to fight for the very first time in ages" Simon replied. "Draw".

Drawing his sixth card he quickly analyzed the field and his hand seeking the best option. "I ride Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko and then call my Forerunner onto the rear guard circle directly behind Toko.".

"What's a Forerunner?" Darius asked.

"Oh I see that hasn't been implemented yet" Simon answers. "Forgive me but I was referring to Strike-dagger's skill". Looking back to his hand he contemplates his next play and decides to do it sooner rather than later. "Call: Eradicator, Demolition Dragon with Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen directly behind him". Upon placing his rear guards onto the field the two dragons appear to the vanguard's right.

"With a boost from Strike-dagger, Toko will attack your vanguard for 12000".

"No guard" Darius replied.

"Drive Check" Simon declared. Grabbing the top card of his deck revealing it to his opponent. "No trigger" he affirmed.

"Damage Check" Darius announced. "Draw trigger, applying the power to Lightning Spark and drawing a card".

Giving an expectant grin Simon proceeds with his offensive. "With a boost from Hisen, Demolition Dragon will attack your vanguard also activating Demolition Dragon's skill: he gains 3000 power when attacking a vanguard" he said. "So Demolition Dragon is attacking for 16000".

"No guard". Darius then performs his damage check grabbing the top card of his deck. "Damage check: no trigger".

"I end my turn" Simon decreed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well if you read this and actually enjoyed it then I'm amazed because I lost my train of thought and spent more time developing the story in my head rather than write down the ideas. I'm sure you're annoyed by the abrupt ending, but rest assured I'll begin working on a more comprehensive project if people welcome it. Also I'm only posting the incomplete "story" just to test the aesthetics of potential entries so if people don't mind the formatting or overall presentation of my writing then I will come out with more.


End file.
